


Fair Trade

by marchingjaybird



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "orgasm denial without a d/s dynamic"

He took Jim into his mouth, moaning softly, more turned on by the trembling hand on the back of his head than anything else. That was the wonderful thing about Jim; he was so expressive in bed that you never had to wonder whether you were doing something right or not. His fingers carded through McCoy's thick hair and his voice babbled, thick with lust. He couldn't keep his hips still, never had, and Bones adjusted his technique a little, sucking gently on the in-stroke, gulping a breath on the out. Part of him wished he could watch this, see Jim's face, but he had adamantly turned down all of Jim's generous offers to film their little sexual encounters. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

Jim murmured again, something that sounded suspiciously like Bones's name. Which was good, because Bones didn't enjoy jealousy. He'd mostly managed to ignore the fact that Jim slept around. Just as long as it wasn't actively brought to his attention, they seemed to get along fine. He shifted a little closer, taking Jim in deeper, and was rewarded with a triumphant moan.

His fingers skated up Jim's thighs, tickling sensitive skin, and Jim squirmed happily, making a series of ecstatic noises that grew higher and higher in pitch until Bones pulled back, pushing Jim's hips to the mattress and standing up. He wiped his mouth clean and ignored Jim's sputtering indignation.

"What are you _doing_!?" he demanded. Shit, he was pretty. Swollen lips, hectic color high in those perfect cheekbones, red trails along his chest and belly from where he'd been scratching himself. Bones shook his head and gestured to the litter of books and papers along the foot of Jim's bed.

"We had a deal," he answered. "One blow-job in exchange for studying."

"But you didn't finish!" Jim protested.

"I thought it might motivate you better if I gave you some, then let you think about it for thirty minutes. While you read." Bones smirked.

"But… but…" Jim fixed him with his best smacked puppy look. "I can't concentrate like this!"

"Better hope you can," Bones answered, returning to his desk. "You don't get any more unless you can answer questions about what you read." Jim stared for a long moment, then snatched up his astrophysics text.

"I hate you, Bones," he groused.

"You're welcome, Jim," Bones answered serenely.


End file.
